kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
New World Saga: Kamen Rider Build
This Series story differs from the original series Story Sento in the New World, after meeting the New World Banjo is depressed because he has to face the fact that nobody in the Old World remembers him. All he got now is Build Driver, White Pandora Panel and all the Fullbottles including Ryuga's Dragon Fullbottle. He settled in an old abandoned building near a pier. To stay alive Sento makes money with a gadget and a toy he created by collecting trash on the scrapyard, it's not much and only barely make his stomach full. Several Months later Sento saw something strange to the White Pandora Panel. Sometime later, a slimy thing gets out from the panel and took Sento's appearance. Sento ask what is it, the creature said he's a creature from a Planet Blood Tribe came from. Sento immediately took his Build Driver and transforms to Build RabbitRabbit, the creature mimics Sento and takes out Evol-Driver he keep in his body (literally, he took it from within his body) and began to transform to RabbitRabbit after the creature mimics FullFullBottle. The two clashes, Sento overwhelmed the creature with his speed But the creature immediately turns the table. The creature punch's sent Sento flying outside. Sento proceeds change to TankTank, but to no avail. The creature said his name is Killbas, he then took interest to fight Sento again. Sento said what is his objective, Killbas explains he loves to fight strong people. It's always been that way since he was born, he fights to relieves his boredom. In the Old World, he destroyed his own Planet because no one is capable of relieving his boredom and remembers his younger brother tried to stop him but failed. His name is Evolto but he and the rest of the Blood Tribe escapes before the planet is destroyed. Before they can escape, Killbas injects a small part of his body to Evolto without Evolto knowing it and enters the Pandora Box while Evolto's in Mars. Then he said, he will give Sento one and half year before fighting him and he will come to Sento's location on the day they fight. If he doesn't come or lose the battle, he would destroy Earth then before he leaves he took Sento's spider gadget. Sento's New form GENIUS HAZARD Sento enters University with his saved money and finished it in four months. With this, Sento applied a job and entered technology development department in Touto's Technology Research Enter. Working overtime for six months, he gained enough money to repair Genius Bottle in his repaired (not renovated) abandoned old building. Sento thinks this isn't enough to beat Killbas, then adds a modification to Hazard Trigger and Genius Bottle. After completing it for three months, he experimented the new form which he gave it a name Genius Hazard for one month. In the middle of his experiment, he used Overflow mode. He realizes his reflexes is increased but collapses due to severe strain to his nerves because of increased reflex and fatigue from working overtime and experimenting non-stop. 4 Months Later Sento waits for Killbas while taking a walk on a park. Killbas shouts to Sento and asks him if he's prepared for the battle. Sento replies he is indeed prepared, because he is the last person capable defending the Earth from destruction after all. Sento mutters borrowing Banjo's Power, Sento transforms to RabbitDragon (Normal). Killbas then transforms with Sento's Spider gadget. Then, Killbas changes the area similar to a desert Sento Vs. Killbas Sento proceeds to punch Killbas. Killbas not flinching, punches Sento until he's sent flying backwards. Killbas taunts Sento, saying he's not even using quarter of his full power. Sento determined to defend the Earth, punches Killbas again but this time Killbas' is dragged backwards. Killbas laughs then Kicks Sento. The RabbitDragon glows, turning RabbitDragon to GoldRabbitSilverDragon. Killbas attempted to kick Sento again, but blocked then Killbas' sent flying backwards by Sento's kick. Killbas thrilled, says he's now going to use half of his full power. Killbas blitzed Sento, sending him flying to the right side. Then Sento transforms to Genius Hazard knowing he would not win using GoldRabbitSilverDragon. Killbas, now using 90% of his full power teleports behind Sento. Sento blocks, then counters with an elbow attack. The fights continue, Sento thinks if this keeps up it's going to be a stalemate and his stamina is draining. Killbas catches Sento with his webs, then he uses Killbas Spider Finish. Killbas thought Sento is dead, then Sento rises up and activates Overflow mode. Sento kicks Killbas but missed, Killbas teleports behind Sento and is going to punch him. Sento blocks Killbas' punch, attempting to finish the battle he uses Hazard Finish. Sento generates a Wormhole connecting to space behind Killbas. The Wormhole sucks plants, air around them and themselves but they stuck themselves with a small claw on their foot armor. He tries to push Killbas with himself, but remembers that he's the only one capable defending Earth. Then he kicks Killbas towards the Wormhole. Before Killbas died, he salutes Sento. Killbas' body disintegrates, then the Wormhole closes itself. Aftermath The fights over, the peace has return. Sento took a deep breath, then walks away towards the sunset. Some time later around the area Sento fights Killbas, a slimy thing is found by an explorer. Category:Series